


Claimed

by mushembra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Jack, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Angst, Reaper76 - Freeform, Smut, Subdrop, Teasing, Trust, sub!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes is always the strong one between the two of them, stoic and unmoving when Jack Morrison can't stand up against the warped and damaged nature of his own mind. But even the strong ones need release. Even they need the chance to be vulnerable and break down. </p><p>(Sorry, this summary sucks. Basically, just smut and feels and Gabe being the needy sub for once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOO BOI~!  
> This took forever and a half to finish. It was very slow going getting this done but here you go, smutty smut smut as a counter to all the angst I write!  
> I don't write smut often so please be gentle!
> 
> I love these two. I. LOVE. THESE. TWO!  
> I just...I wanted to write Gabe as a sub, because damn I think Jack would love to wrangle him in. And Gabe really needs someone to take control sometimes, because the poor bastard gets worn down being strong all the time. Poor, poor thing  
> Just let them have each other!

It has been a whirlwind couple of weeks, that was for sure, but Gabriel wouldn’t trade these weeks for anything in the world. There was nothing quite like being with Jack again; the sarcastic friendly banter, the relief his company brought to the aching hollowness of his life, the peace close physical contact brought to a mind full of malicious and hateful thoughts. He was a shadow of the man he used to be, nothing but a monstrous corpse, but his beloved brought him life again despite being so undeserving. He would take a life of turmoil and struggle any day if it meant another day with Jack. The poor old man’s mood and ability to cope from emotional strain was lacking, and his bitterness and tendency to to anger easily resulted in many fights. Really just screaming matches to prove who was the loudest that ended in a fist fight, bruises and bloodied faces. At the end of the day, they always ended up back in each other’s arms, having a good laugh about their petty little squabble. 

They’ve spent the last week giving Jack’s knee the chance to rest and recover. His suspicions were correct and thankfully it was just a strain, but pushing the old man to travel too much would do nothing but keep the damn thing inflamed and swollen, which could worsen the injury and make it a much bigger problem. So despite all of the fussing and moaning on the injured man's part, Gabriel has kept them within the same few square blocks, squatting in abandoned buildings, trying to keep Jack entertained and from making his injury worse. Which was not at all easy. The man was so used to being on the go that he didn’t handle down time well. He was acting like a caged animal (maybe more like an unruly child), getting very irritable and antsy, pacing their hideaway of the day or working out in a manner that wouldn’t put too much stress on his knee. At least until Gabriel got back from feeding and finding supplies to scold him for not being able to take it easy for just a couple of damn days. He’d almost forgotten how much of a handful the soldier could be. But it kept his mind off of other things that have been bothering him lately. Such as what to do about Talon, or harder still, what to do about the remaining agents of Overwatch. 

Gabriel materialized atop the windowsill overlooking the dusty living room, satchel filled with food, water, and some medication he wanted to try giving to Jack for his ailing health. Hell, he’s been bringing all sorts of medications and the like to try out, and his lover was starting to let go of his hesitance to the idea. For so long the old man hasn’t been taking care of his health, and he found out through one of their nightly conversations that Jack didn’t think he honestly deserved to take care of it. He blamed himself for much of what has happened, and the pain he suffers now is a form of punishment; both the physical and the emotional pain. It was after one of their spats, Gabriel close to tears over the failing state of the man’s health, that the compromise was made. If he brought the man medication and resources to better care for his aged body, then Jack would make the effort to look after himself, give himself the chance at a better quality of life. Sure, he had not a fucking clue what half of this junk was, but he did his recon work well, listened in on medical appointments, and found out just what might be needed. It was all going to be a lot of trial and error, but it was worth the effort.

“What did I tell you about being in bed when I got back?”

Of course Jack wasn’t in bed. He was in the middle of the living room, powering through rather shaky push-ups, sweat dripping down his naked torso. What a stubborn man. Gabriel slid with ease into the room, dropping the satchel onto the couch before coming to stand over the old man with his arms crossed, face scrunched in disapproval behind his signature mask. Jack came to rest in the up position, craning his neck so he could turn his face up to his disgruntled caregiver, quite the defiant little smirk tugging up his lips.

“Sorry, guess my hearing’s starting to go, too. I _am_ getting up there in years, in case you forgot.”

“I know damn well there’s nothing wrong with your ears, old man.”

Gabriel braced his boot against Jack’s side, then pushed him over without much effort. He went toppling to the floor, letting out the most amused laugh without batting an eyelash.

“And you wonder why I lose my temper so much.”

“Well what do you expect? I’m losing my mind being cooped up, Gabe! I can’t do this whole…laying low and hunkered down bullshit! I mean, I’ve been laying low for years, but I’ve always been on the move! This...this is an absolute torment.”

Jack eased himself to his feet, fidgeting on the spot like he was about to bolt right out the door for freedom. Gabriel could empathize; he wasn’t one for being pinned down with an injury, either. But they could get going in two more days. Two more days, just to be certain his knee would be well and good to press forward. Christ, but was Jack ever getting on his nerves. He needed to sit himself down and just cool it for a while. Honestly, he was resisting the urge more and more to merely resorting to knocking his damn lights out.

“Look, stop making me the bad guy here. I don’t like staying in one place for long, either. Makes us too easy to track and target. But you wanted me to take care of you, right? Well, stop stressing your damn knee and we can head on out of here in two days. But you need to chill, Jack.”

“How about you come over here and make me.”

That old geezer did not just fucking say that. Gabriel could feel his blood starting to boil, teeth grinding as he clenched his clawed hands into tight fists. Well, there goes his resolve to not just beat his ass, right out the window.

“What…did you just say to me?”

This bastard was just trying to rile him up! Jack stood with his arms crossed over his broad, glistening chest (not that Gabriel had noticed), hip cocked to the side with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“You heard me soul sucker. Make. Me.”

Oh that was it. Gabriel let loose a fierce snarl as he lunged forward, tackling the old man to the ground without a second thought. He had it coming being such a snarky little shit. He ripped off his mask and tossed it aside, straddling the other’s hips before pinning his wrists to the ground. He got right into Jack’s face, a black smog trickling from his mouth, his body’s integrity breaking down as it was apt to do when his patience was stretching a bit too thin.

“You better calm the fuck down Morrison or I will tie you to that damn bed. And you know I always make good on my threats. I’d rather not, but I will.”

Jack chuckled rather playfully in response, and that just got Gabriel’s blood boiling even more. Look, he got it, the poor guy was absolutely frustrated, but he didn’t need to be such an insufferable ass because he was cooped up here. He was about to make an angry quip back when the words were suddenly silenced by a fierce kiss. They’ve shared many kisses recently, tender and with so much that had been left unsaid between the electric contact of their lips. But this kiss was rough, primal, filled with an intense need for something baser than love. Gabriel could feel his rigid strength of will starting to buckle from within, that stern and hardened exterior always so easy to tremble and crack under Jack’s command (not that he would ever admit it).

“ _Jaaaack_ …”

Gabriel let the man’s name escape in a heated breath, a strange sort of stirring welling up from deep within his being that he hadn’t felt for so long, a heat he thought he was incapable of feeling because of his condition. It felt strange, different, more like a pressure, a build of want and desire that made his skin crawl and his body twitch. Such a sensation. He wanted more. But this perhaps wasn’t the best time to be indulging in such an urge, as much as he'd rather throw caution to the wind and give in.

“You… _really_ need…should get into bed. I’m asking…nicely…and I don’t often do—“

Gabriel couldn’t even finish his sentence. Jack, with a motion more skilled and fluid than he thought the old man could manage, bucked his hips up, grinding against his most sensitive of places. He couldn’t help but shudder, going weak, feeling an aching throb pulse through his cock. A stirring that shouldn’t be possible. And yet there it was, that familiar ache, almost long forgotten. His length pressed tightly against his trousers, confined by tight, restricting fabric. Curse his damn musculature. Always made finding pants that weren’t so snug difficult, and they always left nothing to the imagination when he found himself compromised by lust. Christ he needed to free himself. Gabriel ripped off his clawed gloves, reaching for the zip of his trousers, but his efforts were halted by a firm grip, those hands holding strength and command and little room for disobeying.

“Ah, ah, I don’t think so, Gabi. I’m going to take good care of you, don’t you worry. But you need to remember…just who is in control in this situation.”

Gabi. That little nickname. His pet name. When Jack used that name, he was in control, and god did Gabriel love it when Jack took control of his every desire. There was always room to say no if he wasn't in the mood for play, but he wasn't sure he could manage to do so even if he wanted to. Despite his reservations, a desperate whine passed through the man’s lips, and he eagerly bucked his hips with Jack’s, searching for any sort of resistance he could rub his aching and needy cock against. He could feel the other man’s bulge against his own, a heat radiating off of the body below him, and it drove him damn near mad. He wanted to be claimed. He _needed_ to be claimed. Talon couldn’t hold that honor, and neither could the cold hands of death. Jack is he only one who ever has or ever will earn that right.

Gabriel suddenly found the tables turned on him, the man beneath him wrapping his legs around his lower back before forcing him into laying down, taking the advantage over his claim. He couldn’t help the sudden self-defense reaction, jerking his elbow up to connect with Jack’s jaw, to knock him off balance. The man caught his arm with ease, thrusting it to the floor beneath, grabbing a hold of his neck with weathered teeth. It left Gabriel writhing, a cold sweat breaking on his brow, a delightful tremor rippling through his body. Jack bit down, tugging at cold flesh, suckling at the skin he had taken hold of. He could remember back in the early days of Overwatch when his beloved would mark him, a reminder of who he belonged to, and Gabriel would wear those marks proudly. No one dared ask much about it, lest they invoke the ire of Reyes.

“Be a good boy for me, Gabi. Or maybe I should leave you wanting?”

Gabriel let out a needy whimper, no longer fighting to hold onto any ounce of his remaining dignity. He thrust his hips up to grind against Jack once more, and he could feel the man quiver above him, yet he held his resolve, keeping himself in control. Curse his infuriating ability to remain so steadfast!

“Please, C-Commander…don’t…I…”

Commander. Gabriel never addressed the man as Commander when they worked together. It was always Jack or Morrison. Except when they were intimate together, when he was giving up all authority to Jack. In these precious moments, the man commanded all control, and he was all to willing to give it over, which spoke volumes to just how much trust was being given. Jack pressed a finger to his lips, hushing his protests before helping him to his feet, guiding Gabriel to the bed to sit him down.

“I wouldn’t be so cruel when it’s been so long, Gabi. I could just…consume you. I want to take you…all of you. All that you were, all that you are, and all that you will be.”

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the mattress tightly as he wriggled his hips, his patience wire thin as his desire consumed his every thought. He just wanted to be fucked raw, torn asunder then put back together by the only man he’s ever trusted to get this close. He wanted Jack, so desperately needed him in ways he had forgotten when he started losing his sanity as the leader of Blackwatch. He had convinced himself he didn’t need the man he loved so dearly, convinced himself there was no love to feel anymore. But now that Jack was back in his life, there was no going back. To lose him again would mean to perish, because without the man's love he would wither into complete non-existence.

“You know, these gloves of yours…kinda always thought they were tacky and over the top. But I think I’ve thought up a good use for them.”

Gabriel watched as Jack pulled the gloves out from where he had them tucked into the waistband of his trousers, sliding them with purpose onto his hands. Good lord just the thought of what he could be planning to do with those things. He could feel an electric sensation buzzing through his skin, the anticipation driving him wild. He had to give his cock a firm tug through his trousers, throbbing and aching with such intensity. Bastard was teasing him on purpose. That hand was quickly swatted away, the other man now working at the rather slow task of removing the layers of gear and clothing concealing his eager and wanting flesh. But he could tell, Jack was taking an especially long time, and it was agonizing. The way he pressed his naked torso against Gabriel’s once it was exposed, the way he dragged the claws lightly against his skin, making quite the obscene shuddering breath escape his lips. As much as he wanted to relish the moment, he just wanted to feel Jack’s length inside of him, filling him up, bodies melding and becoming whole with each other once more.

“Wish I could see you…see you so vulnerable, so…beautiful. I was always in awe that a man such as yourself would choose some backwater white country boy as the one to trust. And when you opened up to me, I felt so honored. I was…mezmorized. Strong, independent, just as stubborn as me…and good god you were always so…gorgeous.”

Gabriel could feel the claws trailing along his arms, stripped down to his trousers, which the man cruelly left on to intensify his anticipation and sexual frustration. Jack knew him too well. He couldn’t help but let the man’s words warp a sad thought in his head despite the glowing compliments. He didn’t see beauty when he saw himself in the mirror, and if Jack could look upon his face, he would think the very same thing. His flesh was falling off of his body, rotted and cold. It exposed muscle and bone, and his face was virtually unrecognizable aside from certain telltale features when he was still what he considered human. He was a monster, not the man his beloved used to know.

“Morri, I’m not—“

It was as if Jack read his mind, shushing his self-loathing remarks with a rough kiss, tugging at his lip before pulling back once more, such admiration striking his features..

“Gabi, I know what you look like. I may not be able to with my eyes, but I can see you in other ways. You’re no monster, no more than I am. It’s a testament to everything you’ve been through, but you came out on the other side, still so…radiant. Always found myself gravitating towards you, and here you are, pulling me in again.”

Gabriel could feel the man’s scratchy, stubbly cheek rub against his own, the tender closeness of the touch enough to fight away the low self-esteem for the moment. Enough to make to make him press their bodies together once more, seeking more contact, needing the melding of flesh. His eagerness was rewarded with a soft chuckle, Jack lowering himself to kneel in front of his desperate lover. He scratched the claws deeply into his back, and the pain was absolutely tantalizing. He bucked his hips forward, right against an open mouth awaiting him. The man pressed his open mouth against his clothed crotch, letting out a hot breath, swiping his tongue up against it to tease Gabriel with the slightest of pressures. He was an evil, evil man. He couldn’t take it. He could feel how his anus puckered open, needing to be filled. But not yet. He knew Jack wouldn’t give it to him yet. The pain, the lust, it was absolutely maddening.

“Must be pretty uncomfortable…want a little room, Gabi?”

“Please, Commander…please…”

Gabriel was disgusted with himself for all of the begging, and yet he loved being reduced to such a state. Begging for contact, begging for release, begging for his beloved to give him the world and more. He and Jack always had to be so strong in the face of all that they suffered, and being allowed to share their vulnerabilities with one another was something they desperately needed to make it through. Jack mercifully reached for his trousers now, undoing them to free Gabriel's cock, swollen and in need of attention. He panted heavily, sweat rolling down his body as it shook. Shit his skin was crawling. He felt antsy, anxious, shifting and twitching about on the edge of the bed impatiently.

“So eager…”

Gabriel could feel bare fingers tracing along the features of his cock, and it twitched in response. Another shuddering breath, a groan as his head rolled back. Living a life where his only purpose was death and collateral damage, he didn’t think about such depraved and basic desires. Killing and devouring the souls of those he slaughtered was the closest thing that brought him an ounce of pleasure, but he believed he was beyond such a feeling, no matter the chaos and suffering he left in his wake. He sure was glad he was wrong about that. The poor man now had to bite into his hand to stifle a pleased cry as the fingers ventured into his trousers, a calloused hand coming to cup and fondle his balls gently. Oh please, he needed more, so badly needed more.

“I would tease you more, but I can tell, you’re right there on the edge, aren’t you Gabi? Ready to blow your load.”

Suddenly, those fingers wrapped tightly around the base of Gabriel’s cock in a ring, making him yelp out in surprise. He pushed feverishly against the man’s chest, wild eyes searching his face for his intentions. Jack’s face was ravenous, his own control so close to slipping through his fingers. He was on animal staring his prey down, and he could tell the man was about to pounce. Practiced control could only hold for so long.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Gabi? Do you want me to let you cum? Hm?”

Gabriel let a low whine be his response, pawing rather pathetically at the man’s bulging crotch with a shaky hand. That was it. Jack could hold back no more. He found himself shoved onto his back by the man dominating him, trousers torn off and unceremoniously tossed to the floor. He then did the same to his own trousers, and before he could respond, he felt a pair of saliva slicked fingers pressing at his entrance. He let out a cry, biting into his own forearm as his back arched against the electric feeling surging through his body, his anus tightening around the intruding fingers.

“You’re so tight. Makes me think of our first night together. You remember? It was after that attack on that small town out in the North Woods in Wisconsin. It was rough on us both…and we just needed a little…something to pull us out of the pain and the guilt. And you were crying out my name so beautifully. That…was the day I started to fall for you. The day I knew I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to be the only one to see you vulnerable, the only one you trusted. You let me in, and I always wanted to be there with you. Let me in again. Let me into your life, let me stay. Let. Me. In.”

Gabriel shifted himself down onto the man’s fingers, begging in the movement to be filled more. He needed more.

“Morri…you…I want only you…Commander please. I need…you…”

“Wish granted, Gabi. You’ve been a very good boy.”

Gabriel could feel strong hands gripping his thighs now, the claws of the one gloved hand biting deeply into his flesh. The pain was so cathartic, burning out all of his struggles and suffering he’s endured. He needed this. Jack needed this. They needed each other in such a wonderously toxic way, and they weren’t willing to give each other up. Not again. 

Gabriel watched with wide, hungry eyes as his Commander spat and licked at his own hand before bringing it down to his cock, lubing it up generously. The man always took such good care of him, so careful not to cause unwanted harm, careful to help him through his consuming drop  in the aftermath. This is why he trusted his beloved so, because he knew just how to take care of him, like no one else ever could. He could feel the tip of Jack’s slicked cock at his entrance, and it puckered open, inviting, his body tense and trembling. Finally, he felt that long, throbbing girth slide in, and he couldn’t help crying out his name at the delicious burn.

“JACK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME, NOW!”

Gabriel couldn’t take this anymore. He was so close, so close to the release he needed, and Jack was all too happy to oblige. He started thrusting slow and hard, ramming deep into his ass with a vigor more abundant than you would guess of a man his age. But fucking Christ was he hammering in, mouth taking purchase at his neck, biting in to stifle his pants and groans. It burned. The burn was so damn good. Jack was quick to pick up the pace, driven by his own need for release, growling into his neck like some wild beast. In this moment they were bonded together, heart and soul, sharing so much that they missed, so much that they never had the chance to say. All of that built up pressure, everything that burdened them for so long. Over the years it had all become too much. They both needed this, so very desperately. He dug his nails into Jack’s back, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. It was too much. It was becoming too much. Gabriel was far too overwhelmed, and it was all about to spill over.

“Gabi…GABI! I…I…”

Gabriel braced himself against an onslaught of rapid thrusts, the man dominating him grunting out with each push forward. Then without warning, Jack let loose a loud cry, and he could feel himself being filled with more warmth than he could stand. He could hold back no longer, following suit, back arching as he cried out into his release. That was it. He had nothing more to give. He was filled up, burned out, left completely empty. This was typical of how he felt after a good fucking, completely boneless and subdued, and it was a terrifying feeling being left so vulnerable. But this drop was more far consuming than was normal, pushing him over the edge, breaking a wall down that he’s had up since that day, a wall he had never intended to let down.

Gabriel was suddenly overwhelmed by a surge of emotion, and he brought an arm over his eyes as he felt the first stings of tears come to them. He choked back a sob, but he couldn’t stop the onslaught as broken cries erupted from him, body shaking, cold and limp. He felt so empty, his body morphing slowly into a more impermeable state. He wasn’t weak. There was no room in his life to be weak. He needed to escape, but how was he supposed to hide from himself?

“Gabriel, GABE! Gabe, focus on my voice. Focus on me.”

Gabriel could feel warm, strong arms wrapping tightly around his sweat slicked body, a face tucked into the crook of his neck. The other man was breathing rather raggedly, but his words and arms were secure, a solid rock amidst the stormy sea of his mind. Where he felt so small, so fragile, Jack was so sturdy and sure. He felt himself clinging tightly to the grounding force, the smallest of whimpers shuddering from his trembling lips. Thankfully, his body gave up on phasing away and remained solid, safe and sound in the arms of the only person who could ever care for him so well.

“That’s it, I’m right here Gabe. Who would I be to not take care of you? When have I ever left you to ride a drop alone?”

Never. Gabriel could always depend on Jack to care for him through the after effects of their sexual play, when the vulnerability threatened to tear him down to the ground. He was never once left to his own devices. He may be a monster, he may feel he didn’t deserve such care after what he’d done, consumed by the paranoia that led to the destruction of their lives, but it was obvious his beloved felt very differently, and it was refreshing. Maybe it was ok to give in and let himself be the one to be taken care of for once. He hummed with deep satisfaction into the man’s neck, drawing from Jack’s strength, letting it rebuild his own confidence and will. His breaths calmed, and the storm started to ebb away, leaving him in relative peace. It wouldn't last long, but Gabriel would savor the feeling while it lasted.

“There you go. Jeez, Gabe. Had me pretty worried there for a second.  Never seen you go through one _this_ bad.”

“It’s been a very long time, Morri, and there’s just…too much I’ve let build up for far too long.”

Gabriel’s tone was solemn, a little sad, and he buried himself deeper into those warm and safe arms. He never wanted to leave them. Jack was all he had now, and he would be perfectly content dying right here in those arms, before this wondrous peace was stolen away. 

“Well, Gabe, you don’t have to shoulder this alone anymore. You’re always taking care of me being the old geezer that I am. Let me do this for you. It’s ok to be vulnerable sometimes.”

It’s not something Gabriel allowed of himself often. He didn’t like being vulnerable, but he needed this. He needed Jack.

“Come on, lets get you cleaned up, huh?”

“Feh, I can do that myself. I’m not a child.”

"I know, but for now, just let me take care of you."

Gabriel didn't put up a protest. It had always been their ritual, Jack cleaning him up before they curled up together, dozing off to sleep in each other's arms. And honestly, that's just what he needed. Leading the life that they did, calm moments like this would be hard to come by, so why not drink it up while he could? He knew his life with Jack, what was left to enjoy, would only last so long. So he would savor every one of these while they lasted.

 


End file.
